


ฝนเม็ดสุดท้ายทิ้งตัวลงบนก้อนหิน

by Vampz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: คีย์เวิร์ดจากท่าน สกบร. ที่เล่นกันในทวิตเตอร์ฮับ"ฝนเม็ดสุดท้ายทิ้งตัวลงบนก้อนหิน"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/gifts).



> คีย์เวิร์ดจากท่าน สกบร. ที่เล่นกันในทวิตเตอร์ฮับ  
> "ฝนเม็ดสุดท้ายทิ้งตัวลงบนก้อนหิน"

.

.

.

.

.  
  
สายฝนจากท้องฟ้าสีทึมทึบด้วยเมฆครึ้มยังคงตกลงมาไม่ขาดสาย หยดน้ำกระทบกับแนวภูเขาหินผา ร่วงลงสู่ผืนดินชื้นแฉะ คืนความชุ่มชื้นแก่หมู่มวลแมกไม้ในป่าใหญ่ ก่อนจะไหลลงสู่แหล่งน้ำ ทั้งตามธรรมชาติและทั้งที่ถูกขุดสร้างขึ้นภายในอาณาจักรของเหล่าบุตรแห่งอิลูวาทาร์ คืนชีวิตให้กับสัตว์ป่าและผองชนเอลดาร์ที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่บนแผ่นดินมัชฌิมโลก  
  
ภาพเหตุการณ์นั้นถูกฉายชัดบนดวงตาคู่งามซึ่งนั่งจับจ้องละอองน้ำจากฟากฟ้ามาพักใหญ่ ในมือถือแก้วโลหะสีทองสลักลวดลายอย่างหมิ่นเหม่ แต่ก็แน่นพอที่จะประคองไว้ไม่ให้สูญเสียเครื่องดื่มรศเลิศที่ได้รับมาจากต่างแดน ปอยผมสีสว่างส่องประกายระยับท่ามกลางแสงเปลวไฟจากคบเพลิงซึ่งถูกจุดขึ้นภายในห้องโถงพักผ่อนขนาดเล็กในยามที่สายลมผสมละอองฝนพัดผ่านเข้ามาและผ่านไป  
  
ขณะที่พรายซินดาร์ผู้หนึ่งกำลังเพลิดเพลินกับความคิดจากม้วนกระดาษรายงานต่างๆ ที่ได้อ่านในยามเช้า เสียงเคาะประตูไม้ก็ดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะ จึงจำใจดึงสติของตนกลับสู่ที่ที่มันควรจะอยู่ และหันหน้ากลับมาทางต้นเสียงโดยไม่แสดงอารมณ์ใดๆ  
  
  
“มายลอร์ด มีแขกจากต่างแดนมาขอพบพะย่ะค่ะ”  
  
“ใครกัน? ได้ถามนามเขาไว้หรือไม่? เป็นเอลดาร์หรือเอไดน์?” พรายซินดาร์ตอบกลับด้วยคำถาม และยันตัวขึ้นจากเก้าอี้รากไม้ขนาดใหญ่  
  
“เขาไม่ประสงค์จะให้ข้าเอ่ยนาม เนื่องจากท่านเองก็รู้จักเขาอยู่แล้ว…และเขายืนยันว่าจะขอพบท่านให้ได้ ข้าจึงมาที่นี่เพื่อนำทางท่านไป”  
  
  
ถึงประโยคนี้ เรียวคิ้วของผู้ฟังก็ขมวดเข้าหากันโดยอัตโนมัติ…  
  
  
“เจ้าปล่อยให้เขาเข้ามาโดยไม่ถามชื่ออย่างนั้นหรือ?” เขาถามอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์นัก แต่น้ำเสียงยังคงราบเรียบ มิได้ขึ้นเสียงหรือแสดงอาการไม่พอใจใดๆ  
  
“มิได้ มายลอร์ด!” ทหารพรายซิลวันค้อมตัวลงต่ำด้วยเกรงว่าผู้ปกครองของเขาจะไม่พอใจ แล้วลุกลี้ลุกลนอธิบายต่อ “แต่เขาเป็นผู้ที่เรา… เอ่อ...ท่านรู้จักอย่างแน่นอนพะย่ะค่ะ”  
  
  
พรายซินดาร์ถอนหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย มือข้างที่ถือแก้วโลหะยกขอบแก้วขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก แล้วดื่มของเหลวในนั้นให้หมดจด ก่อนวางแก้วลงบนโต๊ะไม้ตัวเล็กๆ ที่อยู่ติดกับเก้าอี้ อีกมือหนึ่งคว้าเอาผ้าคลุมผืนยาวสีน้ำเงินเข้มสะบัดขึ้นคลุมไหล่อย่างมิใคร่จะใส่ใจ สายตายังจับจ้องอยู่ที่หยาดฝนซึ่งตกลงสู่บึงน้ำภายในห้อง  
  
  
นอกจากเสียงสายฝนพรำ ความเงียบปกคลุมบรรยากาศของบทสนทนาจนน่าอึดอัด กระทั่งครู่ต่อมา จอมพรายซินดาร์จึงรับสั่งนายทหารหนุ่มผู้แจ้งข่าวซึ่งยืนอยู่ไม่ห่างจากประตูนัก “เจ้ากลับไปได้แล้วล่ะ…” เขาหมุนกายกลับมาอย่างเชื่องช้า “ที่นี่วังของข้า ข้าย่อมรู้ดี ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีผู้นำทาง กลับไปดูแลภรรยาและลูกน้อยของเจ้าเถิด”  
  
“เอ๊ะ?” ทหารพรายหนุ่มผู้นั้นทำหน้าประหลาดใจเหมือนไม่เชื่อในสิ่งที่ตนได้ยิน ไม่คิดว่ากษัตริย์ของตนจะทราบเรื่องดังกล่าว ซ้ำยัง…  
  
“เป็นห่วงพวกเขามิใช่หรือ บอกให้ไปก็ไปซี…”  
  
“แต่ว่า… มายลอร์ด…”  
  
“เกิดในช่วงเวลาสงบเช่นนี้นับว่าน่ายินดี และโชคดีแล้วที่มิต้องพบพานกับภัยสงคราม มีโอกาสก็ดูแลเขาให้ดีด้วยล่ะ” ริมฝีปากติดสีเรื่อจากเครื่องดื่มที่ดื่มไปเมื่อครู่หยักขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มอ่อนบางด้วยความขบขันกับท่าทีของพรายหนุ่ม  
  
พรายซิลวันโค้งคำนับอย่างรีบร้อน หากแต่ในใจกลับปลื้มปีตินัก “ข...ขอบพระทัยพะย่ะค่ะ แต่ข้าบกพร่องในหน้าที่ มิควรได้รับอนุญาต---”  
  
“ข้าอนุญาตแล้ว ตกลงเจ้าจะไปหรือไม่ไปล่ะ หืม?”  
  
“เอ๊ะ! อา…” ได้ยินคำเดิมยืนยันอีกครั้ง เค้าหน้าเปี่ยมความยินดีก็มิอาจถูกเก็บซ่อน “มายลอร์ด ขอบพระทัยในความกรุณาอันเหลือล้น ข้ารู้สึกเป็นเกียรติยิ่งนัก! เช่นนั้นแล้วข้าขอตัว…” พรายซิลวันตบเท้าเข้าชิดกัน ก่อนโค้งคำนับแทนการแสดงความเคารพและคำอำลา สีหน้าเคร่งเครียดในคราวแรกที่เข้ามากับสีหน้าในตอนนี้แตกต่างกันอย่างเห็นได้ชัด  
  
  
จอมพรายแห่งป่าใหญ่ลอบยิ้มและส่ายศีรษะกับตัวเองเล็กน้อยคล้อยหลังทหารหนุ่มที่เพิ่งเดินออกจากห้องไป ราวกับเห็นภาพของตนเมื่อครั้งบุตรชายได้ถือกำเนิดใหม่ซ้อนทับอยู่  
  
ระลึกความหลังไปครู่ใหญ่จนเกือบลืมไปว่ามีแขกมารอพบ ฝ่ามือเรียวเอื้อมหยิบเข็มกลัดที่ปลดออกก่อนหน้านี้ติดเข้าที่ตำแหน่งเดิมบนหน้าอก และหมุนกายกลับไปทางประตู ในขณะเดียวกันกับที่เสียงเคาะประตูไม้ดังขึ้นอีกคราหนึ่ง  
  
กายสูงใหญ่ภายใต้ผ้าคลุมเปียกชุ่มด้วยน้ำฝนปรากฏสู่สายตา ทว่ามิอาจเห็นใบหน้าของเจ้าของร่างได้ชัดเจนนักเนื่องจากมีผ้าอีกผืนหนึ่งปิดคลุมมิดชิด จะสังเกตเห็นได้ก็เพียงแววตาคมกริบที่จับบนใบหน้าของพรายซินดาร์โดยมิมีความกริ่งเกรงใดๆ  
  
ทว่า แม้มิเห็นใบหน้า กลับรู้สึกคุ้นเคยอย่างประหลาด…  
  
  
“เรื่องด่วนถึงขนาดรอข้ามิได้เลยเชียวหรือ?” พรายซินดาร์เลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย ทว่าก็มิได้ขึ้นเสียงแสดงความไม่พอใจ  
  
“...”  
  
  
สายฝนภายนอกเริ่มซาลง แสงสว่างเบื้องหลังกลุ่มเมฆฝนสาดส่องลงกระทบกับก้อนหินสีขาวเป็นประกายภายในห้องโถง คล้ายกับกระจกเงาสะท้อนความสว่างจากฟากฟ้าลงสู่คูหาภายในขุนเขา  
  
  
“...ข้าว่าเจ้าไปเปลี่ยนชุดเสียก่อนดีกว่ากระมัง?”  
  
“.......ข้าไม่คุ้นเคยกับที่นี่ หากท่านจะกรุณานำทาง…” น้ำเสียงอู้อี้ภายใต้ผ้าปิดหน้าซึ่งเปียกชุ่มด้วยน้ำฝนทำให้จับใจความและน้ำเสียงได้ไม่ชัดนัก แต่ก็เพียงพอที่จะทำให้ทราบถึงสิ่งที่ต้องการจะสื่อ  
  
“ก่อนหน้านั้น ถ้าพูดลำบากนัก เจ้าก็เอาผ้าปิดหน้ากับผ้าคลุมศีรษะ…” พรายซินดาร์ถอนหายใจหนักๆ ด้วยความหน่าย ก่อนเดินเข้าไปใกล้กับผู้มาเยือนที่ไม่ยอมเปิดเผยตัวตน ฝ่ามือขาวเอื้อมขึ้นจับขอบผ้าคลุมศีรษะแล้วตลบไปด้านหลังโดยไม่รีรอให้อีกฝ่ายจัดการด้วยตนเอง “...ออกก่อ----”  
  
  
...แล้วก็ชะงักงันไป เมื่อได้ทราบตัวตนที่แท้จริงเบื้องหลังผ้าคลุมสีเข้มซึ่งปกปิดได้มิดชิดจนมิอาจคาดเดาแม้กระทั่งเผ่าพันธุ์หรือวงศ์วานของผู้สวมใส่ พรายซินดาร์ก้าวถอยหลังไปก้าวหนึ่ง และยืนนิ่งราวกับกลายเป็นรูปปั้นหินสลัก  
  
หยดน้ำฝนเม็ดสุดท้ายทิ้งตัวลงบนก้อนหิน ดึงให้จอมพรายผู้หนึ่งตื่นจากภวังค์...  
  
  
“ฝน...หยุดแล้ว” ฝ่ายผู้มาเยือนเปรยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่ม ฝ่ามือกร้านรวบดึงผ้าคลุมปิดหน้าของตนออก ริมฝีปากเผยรอยยิ้มขบขันกับท่าทางประหลาดใจที่ได้เห็น ดวงตาสีเดียวกับท้องฟ้าคู่นั้นยังคงสะท้อนเงาร่างของผู้ที่ยืนอยู่ตรงข้ามอย่างชัดเจน และยังแฝงความคะนึงหาไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลง “...ถือว่าการพบกันในครานี้ จะเป็นนิมิตหมายที่ดีได้หรือไม่เล่า…?”  
  
  
  
  
  
\---END

 

**Author's Note:**

> อิมเมจท่านพ่อในหนังของพีเจทำร้ายท่านพ่อไปเยอะเลยง่ะ จริงๆ แล้วท่านพ่อเป็นซินดาร์ที่ใจดีนะ แล้วก็คิดว่าคงไม่โลภถึงขั้นนั้นด้วย  
> แล้วก็ สุดท้ายน่ะ ท่านพ่อคืนอาร์เคนสโตนให้กับธอรินนะ ไม่ได้เก็บไว้เอง (ฝังไปพร้อมกับธอรินแหละ)
> 
> อนึ่ง ที่ท่านพ่อไม่ชอบคนแคระ เพราะตอนยุคแรก กษัตริย์ธิงโกลถูกคนแคระฆ่าตายเพื่อชิงสร้อยที่ประดับด้วยซิลมาริลไปตะหาก เหตุผลจริงๆ คือตรงนี้เนอะ มะใช่ว่าท่านพ่อเห็นแก่อาร์เคนสโตนกับเพชรพลอยแบบในหนัง งื่อ /ตั้งป้อมดีเฟนด์บ้านป่า


End file.
